gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Virgo
Missing locations for VCS, SA, and IV. --Montybrady 18:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Edited locations for san andreas --Master-newport 17:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) IV taillights I think i've found tail lights close to those on the Virgo in IV http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_184992-Ford-Thunderbird-1977.html which would make it a hybrid of three very similar '77-78 ford producta. A Lincoln, a Mercury and the Ford T-bird. Vanderath 04:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that is a very good match, they look too modern. I thought It looked like some late 70s Buicks but I'm not sure. The taillights have this very familiar look to them (with the logos on them), yet there isn't really a good match so far.--Thescarydude 12:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Al-al-al... Albany?! Ostoya (talk) 15:31, June 1, 2015 (UTC) "maintaining some elements from the IV version" Guys, this looks nothing like the IV version. The sides look very similair to a 70's Lincoln Continental or a 70's Cadillac Eldorado, the back-end again, draws inspiration from a 70's Lincoln Continental.. Feel free to discuss MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 18:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, from the only view we have, let us compare with a similar view of the GTA IV Dundreary Virgo... Albany_Virgo_GTA_V.jpg Virgo_GTAIV_SideView.png This new one has more in common with a Manana than the IV Virgo. smurfy (coms) 01:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Something tells me that they totally forgot the IV rendition exists so they made a whole new one from scratch based more on the 3D Universe rendition. I agree it looks nothing like the boxy IV one. Ostoya (talk) 07:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Eldorado or Continental I see a lot more 1967 Eldorado in the Virgo than Continental, the hood bump, roofline, side windows, fenders, front fascia/fins, rear fins, and even the wheels are absolutely identical to the Eldorado, the Continental may be similar to the Virgo, since they are both large American coupes, but the Virgo definitely is influenced more by the Eldorado. The Virgo doesn't have that large grill the Continental has, the front and rear fins look completely different, and the body lines are completely different. J gecko a92 (talk) 02:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) This is quite ironic, as I went to a car show this weekend, and the old style Continental was there, it immediately reminded me of the new Virgo. Though I see some Eldorado in terms of the front fascia (saying that, the Continental has a similar grille and head lights, where they "stick out" from the rest of the bodywork. 07:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) : As has been documented, the grille and rear treatment (taillights without the spare wheel modification) are neither Caddy nor Lincoln. To my eye, the side profile is more Lincoln than Eldorado but there are definitely similarities to both. The main reason your edit was reverted was the complete removal of the Continental as an influence. smurfy (coms) 09:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Version Engine aspiration Ok, a TL:DR description of an anti-lag system is when the driver lifts of the throttle the engine forces the still hot air and fuel to remain circulating in the turbo, as a concequence this mix goes though the exhaust, as the turbo is part of the exhaust system, causing the car to AGGRESSIVELY crackle and spit flames, an example of this would be old F1 cars, or modern WRC cars, it's really bugging me now that everyone seems to think that this car features an anti-lag system, it doesn't, and this is why; *Anti-lag systems were first developed on the turbo F1 cars during the late 80's, now if reading the information on this very wiki is to be believed, the Virgo would of been manufacted in the late 60's making the use of such a system posthumous. *I'll admit I was wrong, the car does sound turbocharged, the car being turbocharged seems like a developer oversight, as turbos only started commanly in cars such as the Virgo in the mid-to-late 80's, but I digress, this does not mean the car features a anti-lag system, the car instead as a high compression engine, the pops and crakles when lifting off the throttle are the sounds of the engine coming back down off compression, the same as the Stirling GT, the same as OTHER CARS FROM THE PERIOD, and for a modern, real world example, the same as the V6 Jaguar F-Type, and Audi RS5. *It could also be un-burnt fuel hitting the hot exhaust and popping, (Same sound as frying fat in a pan) if it's not the engine coming off compression, instead of an anti lag system. Cars that do this are Lamborghinis and Konigseggs, so I think the first theory is more believeable as the Virgo is significantly more civilised than both of these modern hypercars. Thanks for reading though my reasons, you're more than welcome to argue your own views on this, I'm very much intreged by the other side of this argument. Jco176 (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Given the points, I completely agree with you.The sounds of the "antilag system" would be much quieter, therefore I agree that it is either unburnt fuel hitting the exhaust upon exhaustion, or the turbocharger's high compression engine causing some crackles upon de-throttling. Thank You for underlying these points. 16:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Splitting Virgo and Virgo Classic Well, I've come up with an idea. It will work how Oracle worked; the "first gen" Oracle in GTA IV was named "Oracle", later came GTA V with the same oracle, named "Oracle", as well as a new Oracle, also named "Oracle". Later, Rockstar revealed the new name of the first gen "Oracle", named "Oracle XS", and well, we clarified that the IV Oracle was named this, and the new Oracle in GTA V remains named "Oracle". So, going by this, we have a similar story here: :GTA IV's Virgo is named "Virgo", and then came GTA V's "Virgo" with a new design, but remained named "Virgo". Now that we know the newest Virgo in GTA V (the Virgo from IV) is named "Virgo Classic", we can split the two, like we did with Oracle. Virgo Classic will be a new page, and will have the IV Virgo and the GTA O Virgo Classic, and then the "Virgo" will have GTA V's Virgo. :FYI, this can also be done to issues with Slamvan and Lost Slamvan, and Buzzard and Buzzard Attack Chopper (EXACT same scenario) Monk Talk 14:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Moving 3D Universe Virgo to from Classic to Standard Virgo Page Continuing this, the GTA IV Virgo was only renamed Virgo Classic in V, but we know the Virgo Classic as the one from four. There is no reason for the 3D Universe Virgo to be on the Virgo Classic page. It has never been called that; we should only have the IV Virgo under Virgo Classic because it has a different name in another GTA game, due to a different appearance. Leo68 (talk) 03:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed with that, Leo. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed too. Wasn't my intention to do it in the first place...and it looks like we're going to have to do a similar thing with the Faggio and Faggio Sport - GTA IV's rendition appears to have gained its own name of "Sport" after reintroduction in GTAOnline, meaning "Faggio" is now the TBOGT/GTAV rendition. Considering the 3D universe Faggios are only ever named Faggio, and are of a separate universe, they will remain on the Faggio page. Monk Talk 19:41, October 4, 2016 (UTC)